xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Erde Kaiser
Erde Kaiser is a giant mecha that the Professor creates for the party aboard the Elsa in Xenosaga Episode I. It is the most powerful summon spell in the entire series. Xenosaga Episode II In addition to this, Xenosaga Episode II also features Erde Kaiser Fury and Dark Erde Kaiser; a central figure on one of the game's sidequests. In Episode II, each of its four components has a separate attack corresponding to an order of angels (Thrones, Seraphs, Cherubs, and Dominions). This is thought to be a reference to the four pilots of the G-Elements mecha in Xenogears (Tolone, Seraphita, Kelvena, Dominia). Xenosaga Episode III Episode III allows the player to summon all three incarnations of Erde Kaiser, and even takes the Xenogears reference one step further in introducing Erde Kaiser Sigma, which looks extremely like G-Elements. Erde Kaiser Sigma can be fought at Pedea Island. During the events of Episode III, parts of Erde Kaiser were used to build KOS-MOS Version 4 and to power E.S. Asher when it lost its Vessel of Anima. Erde Kaiser parts: * Erde Kaiser: On the Elsa in the Robot Academy, there is a hidden door ** Costs 40 EP; small lightning attack to all enemies * Erde Kaiser Fury: Labyrinthos, take the main elevator down, and just keep going until you reach the room with the Area 13 door on your right. Go through it, and go downstairs. You'll emerge right next to Segment Address 5. ** Costs 60 EP; medium ice attack to all enemies * Dark Erde Kaiser: Defeat Ω Id ** Costs 80 EP; heavy fire attack to all enemies * Erde Kaiser Sigma: Defeat Erde Kaiser Sigma ** Costs 99 EP; massive physical attack to all enemies Etymology The name "Erde Kaiser" is German for "Earth-Ruler", or "Earth-Emperor." Episode III database Erde Kaiser A giant robot built by the genius scientist, the Professor. The very first model in the Erde Kaiser series. Now that Erde Kaiser has become a series, it would perhaps be appropriate to respectfully refer to it as the original Erde Kaiser. According to the Professor, its design concept is "love, courage, friendship, justice, and everything else...," a heretofore unheard of ambition, and one unlikely to be heard of again. But despite its absurd appearance at first glance, it's actually a phenomenal machine. It's built obsessively tough, and its power is, without exaggeration, unmatched and unstoppable. Its most notable feature is its "combining" design, in which four parts--Fighter, Dragon, Tank, and Cutter--join together to form Erde Kaiser. (This is likely the true main concept as a machine.) Its majestic orange body shines like the sun, and its greatest attack, the "True Ultimate Lightning Sword," boasts destructive power so great it could shatter the moon. Erde Kaiser Sigma The greatest Erde Kaiser ever and the most powerful robot in the universe, created by the Professor's archrival, the Dark Professor. The name Sigma contains the Dark Professor's fiery passion that this is a machine that encompasses all that is Erde Kaiser--the ultimate Erde Kaiser. Sigma's most notable characteristic is the fact that it has a will. It can converse with its enemies and not only threaten or persuade them, but also show pride and insult them. Dark Erde Kaiser was viewed as an imitation and was never able to shake its reputation as being a copy of Erde Kaiser Fury. But Sigma is completely original, the embodiment of its creator's will. The above description is that given by the creator himself, the Dark Professor. But unbeknownst to many is the fact that, at the Professor's Robot Academy, back when it was located on the Kukai Foundation, amongst the rows of test machines lay a unit called Element DX which looked extremely similar to Dark Erde Kaiser Sigma. Putting aside gossip, what truly deserves description is Sigma's capabilities. With all of its capabilities three times Fury's, and its attack power a startling five times as high, it is a dramatic evolution in functionality. Its robust body is decorated with a tricolor design on an orange base, and it appears more than worthy to ascend the Erde Kaiser throne. From that sturdy frame, it unleashes its ultimate attack, "Supreme Emperor," with the power to rend space-time itself. Erde Kaiser Fury The second unit in the Erde Kaiser series developed by the Professor. The next-generation Erde Kaiser, widely heralded as his greatest masterpiece. Its advanced capabilities instantly made the first generation Erde Kaiser obsolete, and it is surely no exaggeration to proclaim that it made real the Professor's slogan:"Ultimate power. Absolute justice." The Fury's development concept was for it to be customizable, and by exchanging parts in individual modules it can take on a variety of very different roles such as close-range sword fighting (Sword Custom), special drill attacks (Drill Custom), and long-range projectile combat (Cannon Custom). This ridiculous imagination and the skill to actually bring it to life are the hallmarks of the Professor, undeniably the greatest mad scientist in the universe. As appropriate for a machine that would inherit the name Erde Kaiser--"absolute ruler"--its steel body is swathed in orange and its most powerful attack, the "True Ultimate Ice Sword," has the power to destroy even the stars themselves. Trivia * Erde Kaiser's design is a homage to the Sunrise "Brave Series" mecha shows, typified by hero mecha wih lion's head chestplates (the most recent example of which is The King of Braves GaoGaiGar). * The name Erde Kaiser is referenced in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 as the name of KOS-MOS' Merc Mission group. Gallery 105ErdeKaiser.png|Erde Kaiser. 106ErdeKaiserFury.png|Erde Kaiser Fury. 130DarkErdeKaiser.png|Dark Erde Kaiser 107ErdeKaiserSigma.png|Erde Kaiser Sigma. Top031.png|Erde Kaiser Sigma (boss model). ErdeBreak.gif|Break. Category:Vehicles